V7.24
, 2017 |Related = 7.24 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.23 |Next = V7.24b }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Ambitious Elf Jinx profileicon.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Santa Draven profileicon.png|Santa Draven Snow Fawn Poppy profileicon.png|Snow Fawn Poppy Santa Baron 2017 profileicon.png|Santa Baron 2017 Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Dearest Deer Gemstone Stocking profileicon.png|Gemstone Stocking Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro, also unlocks the Baron Poro skin. Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro, also unlocks the Reindeer Poro skin. The following Emotes have been added to the store: Braumbread Emote.png|Braumbread Emote Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Emote Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Emote Dravenbread Emote.png|Dravenbread Emote Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie Emote My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa Emote From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love Emote Those following Emotes are being integrated in the new system and will be available in the store, as well as given freely to those who previously unlocked them: Poro Snax Emote.png|Free to those with Poro Snax Lover icon Snowbells Emote.png|Free to those with Snowbells icon Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Free to those with Re-Gifted Amumu icon General * Legend of the Poro King returns from 12/12/17 to 12/19/17 and from 1/2/18 to 1/9/18. ;ARAM * Poro Skins now enabled on and . ;Clubs * Maximum member limit increased to 100 from 50. * Fixed a bug where club tags and names would sometimes not be visible anywhere except for on the club page. ;Parties * Can now invite strangers to your party from the end-of-game screen. ;Snow Battle ARURF * New game mode available from 12/19/17 (8:00 a.m. PT) to 1/2/18 (7:55 a.m. PT). * Basics: ** Map: ** Draft: with a limited champion pool/fixed skins ** Features: *** buff *** Everyone has the summoner spells and / . Equip your poro icons! ** Rune substitutions: *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . *** is exchanged with . Skins= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |-| Classes= League of Legends V7.24 Game ;Pings * Pinging a turret, nexus, or inhibitor now messages its percent health remaining in team chat. ; * Enabled for testing. This will only be available to Challenger players on live. ;Champion health bars * New mega states ** Spell shields now have an icon on the over-head unit frame. ** Invulnerable champions are now more distinctive. * New mortality states ** Champions with extra life available updated ( , , etc.). ** Champions that will revive now have wings above their health bar. ** Unkillable champions now have a skull above their health bar ( , , etc.). * New mobility state ** Unstoppable champions now have more visibility ( , , etc.). * New defensive windows states ** Armor shredded ** Magic resistance shredded ** Combo shredded ** Armor up ** Magic resistance up ** Combo up * New impactful moments supported ** Burst damage animation, and shake (option to turn this off available). ** Burst damage VFX improved to better distinguish current health and damage taken. ** Burst healing animation. ** General readability and responsiveness improvements including clearer damage colors and timing. ** Grey health visibility improved. * All champions with secondary resources/stock now display ammunition beneath their health bar - e.g. . * Secondary resources updated to have unique stock icons. ;Non-champion health bars * New death animation for structure health bars. * healthbar now stays in place during encounter instead of bouncing all over. * Ultimate pet healthbar improvements ( , , ) and summoned . ;End-Game Stats * Damage to objectives now counts inhibitor damage in the end-of-game stats. Champions ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Meep base damage increased to 40 from 30. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it being cast on a champion with would cause Aery would jump to the caster of that ability. ; * ** Shield duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Time to use second cast increased to seconds from 3. ** Timer displays on icon showing second cast availability. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where all skins (except for ) stole death SFX. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the additional damage to minions is also being factored into Hextech Munitions. ; * ** Bleed damage increased to from . ** Noxian Might bonus AD increased to from . ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** When camouflaged, she is now properly warned when she's revealed by a turret. * ** Magic resist shred now applies to the attack or ability that procs it. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Deals between and magic damage, based on charge time. '' Deals damage.'' ** Fixed a bug where the taunt duration of partially-channeled W casts was sometimes shorter than intended. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Chromas now have gem and model adjustments on his gun, like the non-chroma skin. ; * ** Pulled spirits no longer have their health bars disappear when the Illaoi player or an ally try to target it. ; * ** Grove health cost reduced to from . ; * ** Target's current health ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it being cast on a champion with would cause Aery would jump to the caster of that ability. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** % spell vamp. ** Morgana restores health equal to % of ability damage dealt to champions, large minions and large monsters. * ** Tormented Soil's cooldown is now reduced by 5% whenever triggers. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** No longer loses the additional base armor he received in V7.22 when using Powerball or . ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Dying before using the keystone no longer causes him to lose its functionality. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base on-hit magic damage reduced to from . ** On-hit magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where casting it while a was in flight from would stop it from being pushed and instead redirect it into Unleashed Power. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 40 from 45. * ** Now correctly grants the shield from when cast on an ally. ; * ** Now correctly receives Soul Essences for his keystone upon executing a champion. ; * ** No longer triggers ward placement VO lines when using a . ** Hair and cape now loop fluently during idle animations. ; * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX when activating the spell and when hitting an enemy champion. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 570 from 600. * ** Thrust AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Ruby Chroma's in-game texture now matches its store/champion select asset. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 65. ; * ** Shurikens no longer clip into his back during his death animation. ; * ** Cooldown now begins after Q cast completes, not when it begins. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would sometimes disappear when was cast immediately after Paddle Star. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would linger when it was recast quickly. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would sometimes experience graphical bugs as the missile reached its max lifetime. ** Fixed a bug where occasionally failed to properly extend the range of Paddle Star. * ** Duration of spell pick-ups from minions reduced to 20 seconds from 40. * ** Cooldown refunds on champion hit, rather than against all targets. ** Drowsy duration increased to seconds from 2. ** Drowsy maximum slow duration reduced by % from %. ** Maximum travel distance after passing over a wall reduced to 650 from 800. ** Trap radius reduced to 250 from 290. ** can now properly remove Sleep. ** Fixed a bug where it occasionally stopped short when cast directly next to a wall. ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Seed spawn radius reduced to 900 from 1300. ** Plant duration increased to 8 seconds at all levels from . ** Spawned seed duration reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Plants: *** Gold bounty reduced to from . *** Base health increased to 8 from 4. *** damage increased to 4 from 2. *** damage increased to 8 from 2. *** On-hit effects dealing bonus damage. *** ability damage increased to 8 from 4. *** ability damage increased to 4 from 2. *** ability damage reduced to 1 from 2. *** Large minion/monster damage increased to 2 from 1. * ** Increases plants' health to . ** Killing an enemy grants 20% charge toward a seed. This is increased to 100% for enemy champion , large monster and large minion kills. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Enraged plants gain 50% current and maximum health. Items ; * Fixed a bug where it was generating gold from pet's basic attacks, as opposed to just champion basic attacks. ; * Base damage reflected reduced to 3 from 15. * Now scales with . ; * Undoing purchases made while dead will no longer cause it to fail to refill their wards on respawn. ; * Immolate base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters reduced to 50% from 200%. ** Immolate damage to minions and monsters changed to level)}} from level)}}. Runes ; * Fixed a bug where it had a minimap icon. ; * Bonus movement speed reduced to 3% from 4%. ; * Damage amplifier reduced to 9% from 10%. ; * On ARAM, champions soul essences dropped reduced to 5 from 6. ; * Champion assists stack reduced to 1 from 2. ; * Base heal changed to from . * Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * AP ratio increased to from . * If the basic attack that triggers , the healing is now increased by 40% (+ ). ** Increased healing set at . ** Increased healing, with , set at . ; * Now has visual effects based on the team it's on. ; * In combat cooldown is now affected by summoner spell cooldown reduction. ; * Tooltip now show who you have and haven't killed. * On Twisted Treeline, each altar is counted as a potential unique bounty for Bounty Hunter. ; * +25 bonus range. * Loot table mechanism updated to decrease variance in loot over time. ; * Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ; * Bonus magic resistance increased to 6 from 5. ; * New visual indicator above minions when gaining health from attacking them. ; * Conversion rate for self-healing to shield increased to 40% from 30%. ; * 75% slow resist now works on all champions, not only champions. ; * Duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ; * The third attack and bonus damage no longer benefit from the Vulnerable ''effect. * Champions who run '''Press the Attack' attacking an enemy who also runs Press the Attack will no longer have their stacks malfunction. ; * Tooltip now show who you have and haven't killed. * On Twisted Treeline, each altar is counted as a potential unique bounty for Bounty Hunter. ; * Tooltip now show who you have and haven't killed. * On Twisted Treeline, each altar is counted as a potential unique bounty for Bounty Hunter. ; * Incoming heals and shields are now increased by 10% while . ; * Healing reduced to from . Summoner spells ; * Cooldown no longer reduces to 15 seconds when cast before 1:30. Buffs ; * Pinging the item now messages its remaining duration in team chat. Hotfixes December 7th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 98. * ** Healing changed to 20% at all levels from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. References pl:V7.24 Category:Patch notes Category:Preseason 2018 patch